


PepsiCola Oneshots

by authoricallyIndustrious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (ok now for the next one), (wow that's just the first oneshot), Alternate Universe - Heterochromia, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, Heterochromia au, Jealous Dave, Kidnapping, M/M, Oneshot collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Dave, Yandere Dave Strider, dave and john are hella gay, dave is insecure abt his eyes, dave just drags john up to the roof, dave loves apple juice, don't read that, friendly reminder dave used to do photography, im bringing it back, john loves dave's eyes, john totally has glow in the dark stars on his ceiling and you can't convince me otherwise, kind of???, oops spoilers, remember how that was a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoricallyIndustrious/pseuds/authoricallyIndustrious
Summary: A series of oneshots for your favorite Homestuck ship, PepsiCola!Idk it might not be your favorite but wwhatevva.I take requests! (i actually need requests please send me requests)





	1. Rules for requesting

Hi guys!

  
Wow, that [fanfiction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5205452) was a whirlwind, wasn't it? ~~nah jk it was bland as hell~~

  
Anyway, as to why you're here, I have prepared a list of rules before you request!

  
To request, you need to specify:  
\- AU or not- if no, which one  
\- platonic, romantic, mixed signals, friends with benefits, etc.  
\- what you want to happen or just tell me to pick something from my [OTP Prompts collection](https://www.quotev.com/story/7466622/OTP-Prompts)  
\- genderbent or not- if so, which character or both  
\- sexualities and trans or not  
- (NOTE- TRANS AND GENDERBENT ARE DIFFERENT.)  
\- that's pretty much it for choices

  
Now the basic rules:  
\- no lemons- I'll do limes and almost-limes, but no sexual content  
\- please be patient! it will take anywhere from a few hours to a week or two for me to write it, depending on my homework and prior responsibilities and whatnot but i promise, i WILL write it!  
\- if the oneshot gets really long or if i have a specific plan for that oneshot, i'll turn it into a set of oneshots and i'll specify what oneshot set it is  
\- there will be swearing but if you want me to, i'll bleep out the swearing  
\- keep in mind it'll be hella OOC at first but i hope as i write more, i'll be able to get their personalities on point.  
\- i don't insert OCs, sorry. but i may change that policy as time goes on!  
\- if the content is triggering in any way, i'll put a trigger warning at the top or put a warning where the triggering content begins and ends so you don't have to read it if you don't want to ^-^

  
And that's it! You guys still have a lot of control over it, so use that to your advantage!   
Well, get to it!


	2. True Colors

The summer breeze wafted in through the open window, stirring the curtains slightly. Soft afternoon light drifted in, carrying in promises and secrets. 

  
The blond haired boy sat on the desk chair, listening to the raven haired boy happily chatter on for the both of them. The way the second boy was sprawled across the bed, you couldn't tell that he had one red eye and one blue eye. He just looked like a teenage boy talking to his best friend.

  
"-and it's just such a cool idea! One eye your own, the other is your soulmate's!" He struck a dramatic pose as he talked. "Isn't it the best, Dave?"

  
Dave nodded, ignoring the feeling in his chest. "It sure is great. I stand by my earlier claim that apple juice is the best because damn, have you tasted that shit?"

  
The other boy made a face. "You're weird."

  
"Never said I wasn't, John."

  
Said boy laughed. "I wonder who my soulmate is? It's pretty easy to find who it isn't, considering not many people have bright red eyes." 

  
Dave stopped listening at that point, not hearing John say "I think my red eye is pretty, though!"

  
Nodding vacantly, the reply was "Yeah, should be easy to see who it isn't, but not many people will willingly display something like that."

  
John shrugged, looking at the glow-in-the-dark stars he had put on his ceiling when he was younger. "I don't see why. I mean, sure, people aren't that accepting of things that are different, but why hide something that's really pretty? The eyes are the windows to the soul, after all. Or something like that."

  
Pushing his shades up from where they threatened to fall, Dave's bitter comeback was "Why be proud of a mutation? Why be proud of something that makes people point and judge and call you names? Why be proud of-" Dave's voice broke as he looked away. "Why be proud of something that makes you a  _freak_?"

  
John had had some suspicions before, and that statement only cemented it for him. "Dave?" He asked quietly, turning his head to look at the other.

  
Dave sighed. "Sit up, Egbert."

  
Doing so, John turned his whole body towards Dave.

  
After a deep breath, Dave took off his shades to reveal one red eye and one blue eye.

  
Stifling a gasp, John watched as Dave's blue eye changed to red. He was sure that his foreign eye did the same.

  
"I knew you were my soulmate when I met you, but I didn't want us to automatically be together forever because of some eye soulmate bullshit, so I waited until it seemed like the right time. I guess that time was now." Dave finished, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
In one swift move, John stepped forward and pulled Dave into a kiss. Dave's newly paired eyes widened in surprise. 

  
John pulled away, eyes shining. "You should have told me earlier!" He exclaimed. Seeing Dave's confusion, he confessed, "You see, I, uh, kinda fell in love with you?" 

  
Chuckling, Dave went in for another kiss. "Me too, Egbert. Me too."


	3. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere AU.  
> Dave is jealous, John is helpless.

The late November breeze ruffled John's hair. He walked down the sidewalk, backpack slung over one shoulder, deep in thought. Dave had been acting weird recently, and John couldn't figure out why. He decided to just lay out all the facts and look them over. 

One: Dave was acting weird. Two: Dave was only acting weird when John was talking to another guy. Three: John was hanging out with Karkat a lot. Four: Dave always shot death glares at Karkat and muttered under his breath. 

Suddenly, it was as if a lightbulb went off- how could he not see it before? Dave was  _jealous._ John almost couldn't believe it- Dave wasn't the type to get jealous, but here he was, sending death glares at the person that he used to be best buds with.

When John got home, he tossed his backpack onto his bed and sat down at his computer. John logged on to Pesterchum and frowned- Dave was online, even though it takes him longer to get home than John. John decided not to question it and clicked 'pester'.

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:40 --

EB: hey man

TG: oh hi john

TG: to what do i owe the pleasure

TG: perhaps your raging attraction towards me

TG: or the fact that your life is just so miserably boring without me

EB: ha ha very funny :B

EB: although it would be a problem if i wasn't attracted to you

EB: you know, since we're dating and all

TG: oh how you woo me with your words

TG: almost as eloquent as lalonde

TG: look out everybody weve got lalonde jr over here

EB: so i guess i have to call rose mom now?

EB: actually no that would be weird

EB: anyway, i messaged you for a reason

TG: shoot

TG: ive been dying to know

EB: can we hang out on saturday

EB: you know, just the two of us

EB: i want to talk to you about something

TG: well shit

TG: you aint breaking up with me are you

EB: no!

EB: of course not

TG: chill man im just fucking with you

TG: but sure

TG: you can come on over

TG: ill tell bro not to do anything too weird

EB: you know im somewhat used to him by now

EB: anyway i gotta do my homework now

TG: ok

TG: you dont want to ruin your dorky reputation now do you

EB: shut up, i am not a dork!

TG: hey now its adorable

EB: whatever

EB: i gotta go now

TG: dont give your brain a crap attack

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:09 --

 

John pushed away from his desk, glad his chair had wheels. He wasn't lying about the homework; most of his teachers gave him some kind of homework. He sighed, knowing it would take him at least until dinner.

Finally, Saturday had come. John trudged to Dave's apartment, mentally cursing the snow. He was glad when he saw the apartment complex up ahead.

He walked into the lobby, wiped his shoes on the doormat, and entered the elevator. He pressed the button for the highest floor. During his ascent, a family of three got on and got off a few floors later. John smiled and waved at the little girl, making her squeal and hide her face in her mother's neck.

Finally, it was his turn to get off. He walked down the hall, stopping somewhere towards the end. He knocked on the door and was startled when it opened not two seconds later.

"Hey John," Dave said, cool as ever.

"Uh, hi Dave," John greeted, "Can I come in?"

"No. I'm just gonna let you freeze to death in the hallway," Dave said, a grin creeping its way across his face.

John felt a smile forming to match Dave's. 

After a minor incident with a smuppet, the two boys found themselves in Dave's room. 

"So," Dave said. "What did you want to talk about?"

John took a deep breath. It's now or never. "I wanted to talk because, um, you've been acting kind of.. how do I put this.. weird." Dave tensed infinitesimally. "You've been glaring at anyone I talk to, and only if it's a guy. And you seem to be glaring the worst at Karkat, which is especially weird, considering you two have been best buds freshman year through junior year. Look, I understand if you're jealous, but-"

John was cut off by a swift kiss and Dave's fingers finding one of his pressure points. 

Dave pulled away and the last thing John heard before he blacked out was a murmured "I'm sorry, John."

When John woke up, he was in a semi-familiar place. It was dimly lit and the faint smell of chemicals filled the air. With a start, John realized four things. He was in Dave's dark room on top of the roof, Dave must have knocked him out and dragged him up here, he was tied to a chair, and there was a figure across from him also tied to a chair. John couldn't make out who it was due to the bag across their head. 

Suddenly, light flooded the room. Dave stepped in, carrying a bag. He closed the door behind him, took some film out of the bag, and set them in various pans of chemicals.

"So John," he said, "Do you know why you're here?" 

"Because... I mentioned you were acting weird?" He ventured.

Dave turned around. An eerie grin was stretched across his face. "Nope!" He giggled. Wait,  _giggled?_

John started nervously sweating. "Because I assumed you were jealous?"

Dave shook his head, failing to shake off the grin. "Warmer."

John racked his brain. "Um... because I... brought up Karkat?"

Dave's grin turned into a scowl for a fraction of a second, but then his grin was back. "Bingo!" He skipped over to the other figure and pulled off the bag. What John saw shocked him.

Karkat blinked, unused to being able to see.

"Dave! What the hell!" John exclaimed.

Dave sauntered back up to him after replacing the bag. "Well, you see John," he purred, seating himself on John's lap, "You're mine and only mine, and I don't like it when you talk to other guys and not me." Dave started kissing the other's neck.

"Come on, Dave. This is ridiculous. I was talking to Karkat about the project we have Thursday, for Biology. Just let him go."

Dave's eyes darkened. 

"I don't think you understand, John. You're mine. Not Karkat's. And we'll be together forever and ever," he giggled.

John realized with a sinking feeling that Dave was too far gone, that he wouldn't let John or Karkat go. He really would be Dave's- forever and ever.


End file.
